The Blooming Flower Case File -Dragon-
}} "Running simulation..." -Quest Info (official English description) The Blooming Flower Case File -Dragon- is a bonus Spectre quest released for the Chinese New Years 2020 event released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. The quest shows events that occurred before The Blooming Flower Case File -Rat-, where Nian Beast, Crystal Nian Beast, Mecha Nian Beast, and G Nian Beast gathered in the Peach Blossom Garden. The first three are awed by the new powers they were given from G Nian Beast, and Nian Beast says they were blessings from their "sister". G Nian Beast is confused at being called a sister by them, especially since she was only created recently. Nian Beast remarks that it doesn't matter, it is because of her that they are at full energy again, and she looks strong, so they view her as a sister. G Nian Beast asks what she should do as their sister, and the others respond that she should help them have fun during the Lunar New Year. G Nian Beast asks if Lunar New Year is supposed to be fun, and asks if they should do something like play hide and seek. Nian Beast points out that there are only four of them, and they can all sense each other anyways, so they would find each other quickly. Crystal Nian Beast then points out that the Caishens will appear and quickly put an end to any trouble they cause. G Nian Beast inquires as to who the "Caishens" are, and Nian Beast explains that they are a group of people who live in the Bit Treasury. Mecha Nian Beast says she was defeated by one of them that was an older girl that liked to cosplay (Bi Gan), while Crystal Nian Beast mentions that one of them has a black, ferocious tiger and lots of firecrackers (Zhao Gongming). Nian Beast then says there is an older girl that randomly throws ingots and firecrackers as well (Caishen). G Nian Beast admits that it does sound like a problem, and then notices a new figure appear nearby, and wonders if they are a Caishen as well. She remarks that they are very powerful now, and should be able to defeat the Caishens. Mecha Nian Beast says that the Caishens are really powerful, and if they tried to mess with them they'd get defeated easily. G Nian Beast just says that she can absorb nearby energy and share it with them, and so long as they lure the Caishens there they will have plenty of energy and have the advantage. Nian Beast says that G Nian Beast is quite smart, and the group starts thinking about how the battle would go down. They run a battle simulation in their minds, which is where the actual quest occurs. In the simulation, they first attack Caishen, who tries to attack them with ingots and firecrackers to prevent them from causing another scene, although she is surprised at the appearance of a new Nian Beast. They manage to defeat her, and she cries while she retreats. (If she isn't defeated quickly enough, Caishen will use a big dragon cannon to blow up Nian Beast). They go up against Zhao Gongming next, who asks if they are trying to break into the Bit Treasury and tries to stop them. Zhao Gongming ends up defeated as well, and escapes riding her black tiger. (If she isn't defeated quickly enough, Zhao Gongming will use a Sage Art to trap Crystal Nian Beast in ropes.) After that, they confront Bi Gan, who acts like a magical girl like usual. Bi Gan attacks them with her magical girl style Sage Arts, but she is eventually defeated as well, and falls to the ground surprised that her magic wasn't enough. (If she isn't defeated quickly enough, Bi Gan will use a rainbow colored-ingot to suppress Mecha Nian Beast's functions and shut her down.). Lastly, they confront Dilong Caishen, who talks to them in her typical overly theatrical manner, which just confuses the Nian Beasts as they can't really understand what she is trying to say. After a long fight, Dilong Caishen ends up slipping on a banana peel and knocked out on the ground, while the Nian Beasts poke her with a tree branch. (If she isn't defeated quickly enough, she uses her Sage Art "Absolute Profit Identity", which results in G Nian Beast falling to the ground after being shot by Dilong Caishen's gun.) Once the simulation is completed, the Nian Beasts are excited that they should be able to win and teach the Caishens a lesson. G Nian Beast then suggests that they split up for now while she hides somewhere that the Caishens can't find her, and then transfer energy to them using underground ley lines. Mecha Nian Beast remarks that this Lunar New Year will be very interesting, while Nian Beast says that G Nian Beast is amazing, and that it is time to begin their plan to stop the Caishens. They then split up to carry out their plans. As seen through the rest of the quests in the event, things go quite differently than from the simulations, most likely because the Nian Beasts forgot that there would be people other than the Caishens trying to fight them. Counter Units The counter unit for this quest is G Nian Beast. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Simulation: '''The simulations in the brains of the Nians went smoothly. But simulation results may not always be correct. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Spectres